nogamineurofandomcom-20200213-history
DR
DR （ディーアール） is one of the Five Fingers of The New Bloodline. Overview DR (Initials for Daniel Rousseau or DRagon), is a dark-skinned foreigner who came to Japan to carry out the mission Sicks gave him. DR is initially seen as a calm and pleasant individual when he is first introduced, but this perception is quickly shed when he becomes angry. He bears a great deal of hatred towards humanity and sees them as mere ticks with no right to live. DR is very proud as a member of the New Bloodline and sees himself above all the other members, second only to Sicks. DR hates jazz more than anything else (except maybe the "ticks", as he calls humans) but is fond of Gagaku music. History Before being revealed as a member of the New Bloodline, DR lived as a normal person; though his grades in academics, arts and physical activities were noticeably higher than the average person. His own parents feared him for his abnormality. Some time later in his life, DR massacred a group of people in a swimming pool without regret or guilt and was confronted by Sicks and Genuine for the first time, who proceeded to pin him on the floor to reveal his status as a member of the New Bloodline. DR's ancestors were people living in China. In the ancient Chinese Yellow River Civilization, the people lived in fear of the river floods which were referred to as "the dragon". Soon, a man stood up and formed the first dynasty by ruling over the dragon, but the man was merely being manipulated and controlled by the members of the bloodline, DR's ancestors. They had superior knowledge in flood control, and after centuries of inheritence, DR's ability to manipulate water surfaced. Abilities Water Manipulation: DR has exceptional knowledge on water, being able to tell the speed and direction of the flow at a single glance, the topography and the shape the water takes when it pools in an area. He also seems to be able to control water to an extent, similar to how Kasai manipulates fire. By utilizing all these, DR is able to form floods in areas as large as a city. Claws: DR had X's cells implanted in his hands, though not on his whole body for fear it may destroy himself. DR is able to transform his hands into webbed claws that can be used to attack and swim. The claws appear to be very sharp, as DR could use them to cut right through Neuro's torso. Plot Overview DR is first seen as the driver of the car that brings Neuro to Sicks' "tea party", though he doesn't actually say anything during this occasion. DR later appears with Kasai setting up Sicks' logo to inform the coming of a disaster. He carries out his plans after this, bombing the dams of the city and causing a huge flood, killing many people in the process. Not much later, Neuro confronts DR over the incident, but is overwhelmed by DR's newly acquired abilities. Before DR can land the finishing blow however, Neuro uses his 777 Tools of the Demon World to seal up the holes in the dams and proceeds to give DR the most cruel and violent torture seen in the series, for the insolence of daring to commit violence against Neuro and savaging his feeding grounds. DR manages to survive and is rescued by Kasai later, though is immediately burned to cinders by his rescuer as per Sicks' orders after he breaks down to anger and anxiety, stating that because he gave in to human emotions, he could no longer be part of the Bloodline. Trivia DR represent "Water"(水) of Five elements.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The New Bloodline Category:Villains